Digimon: The Second Calling
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Here it is....


Digimon:  
  
The Second Calling  
  
200 years after Tai and the others  
  
Chapter 1 Zach  
  
"Hello, and welcome to News 24, your number one place to keep you updated on fun events. Today's top story, the DigiDestined Annual Parade, only once every year. Here comes the giant Agumon balloon down Main street. What the, what's that?" the reported screamed. A giant hammer knocked open the window behind them. BZZZZZT!! The TV went fuzzy. CRASH! I ran into the kitchen. My mom was there surrounded by weird ghost looking creatures. "Zach, get out of here." my dad said as he picked up a bat and started beating one of the ghost creatures. One of them came up from behind and slapped him into a wall. "Get the kid!" they cried. "Oh crap!" I yelled hopping on my skateboard and grabbing my pack. I skated out through the apartment building complex. Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump! I went down the stairs with ease. "AAAHHHH!" a guy screamed. Chaos throughout Odaiba. Some giant creatures destroying buildings. "What the…" I said as a vortex appeared in front of me. I was sucked in by the vortex. "A tear!" the ghost yelled, "It's closing! No, Lucifemon will kill us!"  
  
I woke up with a girl standing over me. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed, "What, what's going on, where am I??" "We were hoping you knew." a kid said from behind me. 7 kids other than me. "How did you get here?" I asked. "Same way you did, we were chased into here by psycho creatures, we found you unconscious." another kid said, "Everyone, lets give each other a little info about ourselves." "I'm Sara Thompson, I live in Tokyo." a girl said, "I'm 15." "I'm Stacey Mason from New York, I'm 15." the kid who first talked to me said. "I'm Rachel Smith from Sidney, Australia." a girl said, "I'm 14." "I'm Chris Treyson from Los Angeles." the other kid who talked to me said, "I'm 14." "I'm Ken Camaya from Moscow." another kid said, "I'm 11." "I'm Jennifer Anderson from Paris." a girl said, "I'm 11 also." "I'm Amanda Jones from Odaiba, Japan." a girl said, "I'm 15." She had been the one standing over me. "I'm Zach Cartwright." I said, "I'm 15 also. Did anyone hear the word Lucifemon before they were sent here??" All but Chris shook their heads, he just stood with his mouth open staring at me. "That is a myth…" Chris said, "My Great Great Great Great Grandmother passed down stories, her name was, Mimi, she told me legends of the Digimon, Lucifemon was supposedly the most evil Digimon in the entire world." "You believe in Digimon?" Stacey said laughing. "Don't laugh." Jennifer said, "I've also studied Digimon stuff, Mimi, was actually one of the first DigiDestined. It was about the year 2000. The other DigiDestined were Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Takeru Takashi, and Izzy Koushiro." "That would mean, were in, the Digiverse." I said looking upwards. "Yes, you are the chosen ones." a giant tiger like creature said, "I'm SaberLeomon, in your quest to destroy Lucifemon, you will find 8 crests, each representing a virtue. I will give you these for now. You will also find Digimon, each one totally loyal to you." He handed us some small devices which clipped to our waist line. "I will be there if you need me, meanwhile, I am starting a group of rebelling good Digimon to form an army with you, they will join you one by one." he said and teleported away. "Well, lets get going people, we don't have time to waste." I said, "Actually, first, items, who brought what here?? I have my medical kit and camping supplies in my backpack." "Well, we were on the way to a sleep-over when I got here, so I have like 7 sleeping bags and a ton of junkfood." Sara said. "I have my Swiss-Army-Knife, dark face paint, paintball gun, and camouflage suit." Stacey said. "10 bags of marshmallows, a few marshmallow roasting sticks, and matches." Ken stated. "I have my laptop, and also my cell phone." Chris said. "My Digimon Guide, 20 bucks, and a pack of gum." Jennifer said. "I have a few bottles of aspirin, my flashlight, mini-fan, a few sweaters, and my compass." Rachel said, "I've been exploring the desert lately so I needed them." Only Amanda hadn't spoken. "What do you have?" I asked. "I have…Well, take a look." she said herding us to behind a giant rock, "I finally saved up enough money to buy it." "You have a Jeep Wrangler??" Stacey said almost fainting. "I haven't fixed the heat yet, but everything else is up and running, in the back I have a couple of supplies, I'm traveling interesting places of the world, Rain Forests, Deserts, and a couple of mountains." Amanda said. "Why didn't you speak up?" I asked.  
  
"Because Zach, I'm just, the silent type."  
  
"Okay." Chris said, "Anyway, lets get going." "Hey, where did Stacey go?" I asked. "He was here a second ago." Jen stated, "Hey, Sara is missing too!" "Guys, over here." Rachel said. Blood. A trail of blood leading to a giant castle. "Let me go!" a voice screamed. I ran over to the voice at the front of the castle. Sara being dragged by Stacey into the castle. "Shut up!" Stacey said kicking her in the ribs, "Lord Lucifemon would like to meet you." "Oh no you don't!" another voice yelled, "Thunder Bird Rage!" A giant bird the three times larger than the Wrangler fired at Stacey. He fell the ground. The bird then swooped up and carried Sara to safety. I glared at Stacey. "You will regret that this day ever happened." he said, "Oh, you will never forget!" He lunged at Amanda throwing her into the moat around the castle. "Crocmon!" I yelled, "Get her out of there!" They tried but she slipped away. I dove in and pushed her ashore. "Ah!" I yelled as a Crocmon pulled me under. I kicked it in the jaw, and swam to an underwater passage. "Uhhh-huh…" I said surfacing and taking in a big breath. The passage closed behind me. "What the." I said. Suddenly gallons and gallons of dead fish poured around me. I crawled through the goo to where they were coming from and opened it. "What the." a Cookermon said. I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. The castle was bigger than the Screamer, the largest roller coaster, so high that you need oxygen masks to stay awake. As in 5,000 feet + high. I ran through the kitchen door and climbed a rope up to the third story. "There he is!" Bulldogmon yelled. He looked like a bull dog, except his teeth were 5 times larger, his legs were 7 feet long, his arms were 4 feet long, and his body was the size of a giant big screen TV. "Oh crap." I said. I turned around and ran for it, then hid behind a metal gate. I could hear Bulldogmon coming. WHACK!! CHINK!! "Ow…" Bulldogmon said as he fell to the ground. THUD!! I had opened the gate as he ran by and he ran into it. "Hey, come back here!" another Digimon yelled. I grabbed a rope and swung to some stairs, then climbed up and up, to the rooftop of the castle. "Stop right there!" Kamaytamumon cried. "NO!" I yelled jumping off the castle roof. I did it in a graceful dive. Suddenly, I stopped in midair. Nothing catching me. Just me floating in air. "Hahahahaha…" a voice laughed. The voice. It was pure evil, the sound of it, the hatred that cut into your very soul. I spun around. "Hi." Lucifemon said. He waved his hand and I started falling again. He stopped waving. I stopped in midair again. He then waved and I fell into the moat. I then jumped out and ran. Slowly, I stopped. I was frozen in place. Except Lucifemon hadn't done this. He was frozen to. FLASSSSH!  
  
I awoke in a cave. "You must really enjoy sleeping, you've been asleep for about a month." a man said. He looked familiar. It was Gennai from our local library!! "Gennai?" I asked. "Yes I'm from your world and Yes, I'm the descendant of the Gennai of the original DigiDestined's time. We waited and waited and waited and waited and waited for you to finally come. When you did, we couldn't bring you here how we wanted. Lucifemon had created a dimensional vortex between the two worlds causing chaos and ripping open tears between the two worlds. That's how you got here." he said. "But how did you freeze time?" I asked. "Simple, we put a temporary freeze command that froze the data up." he said. "Uh…" Amanda moaned sitting up and holding her head, "Where am I?"  



End file.
